Re-Animator Movie Franchise Story
by Windblazer Prime
Summary: Summary inside the story. Herbert x OC


Herbert West ~ Re-Animator/Re-Animator Movie Franchise (Re-Animator/Bride of Re-Animator/Beyond Re-Animator) Story

Summary: What if there is another person who also knows about Herbert's reanimations and experiments beside Daniel 'Dan' Cain and Megan 'Meg' Halsey and Dr. Carl Hill and if it was Dan Cain's sister and she's from another world? Gabriela Melissa Delgado Rosa/Katherine Rebecca Cain who is a fan of Re-Animator and its short story when she was 16 years old and also a fanfiction author and an actual author from our world, she got transported to this world one year ago, she enrolled the same school as Dan, she meets Herbert West, who she has a huge crush on him in her teenage days, see how she confessed her feelings for Herbert West and how he came back to see her from prison.

*18 years ago, during the events of Re-Animator, before Bride of Re-Animator and before Beyond Re-Animator*

Katherine Rebecca Cain (Gabriela Delgado) was carrying some bags back to her friend/brother Daniel Cain's apartment, when she got to the apartment, she opened the apartment door, then she went inside the apartment and put the bags down for a while, she sighed heavily and stretched for carrying the bags, even though she has super strength, she went to shop a few things that she needs, she brought herself a few books to read and some lab equipment that she needs and most importantly the groceries.

She grabbed the bags that it contained the groceries and put them away in the kitchen, when she finished putting the groceries away, she grabbed the rest of the bags to her room, when she got to her room, she put her new books in a few bookshelves that she has in her room and she put the lab equipment under her bed, so no one wouldn't noticed that she brought some lab equipment, because she knows who is always taking her lab equipment, she sat in her huge bed, she snapped her fingers and a sketchbook appeared, she grabbed it, pulled out a pencil and began to write a story in the sketchbook.

It's been one year since she came to this world (Re-Animator movie franchise world); she woke up in Dan's apartment when she was 24 years old, after she explained to him what happened to her and where she came from, it took him a minute to process at what she explained to him, he took it well than she expected, she decided to change her name to Katherine Rebecca Cain as Daniel Cain's sister so nobody wouldn't get suspicious about her including Dr. Carl Hill (those who are fans of the Re-Animator movie franchise, all of us knows who he is) and she enrolled in the same school as her friend/brother Dan Cain.

Like her friend/brother Dan, both of them were at the top of their class, because she knew more about medicine than anyone else, when she was working on something, she saw the dean and a new transfer student entered, she knew the dean was showing him around the school, the dean immediately saw her and introduced her to the transfer student, he took a moment to see her form, she blushed when he looked at her admiring her beauty.

She introduced herself to him then he introduced himself as Herbert West, even though she already knows who he is, she acted like she doesn't knows him at all, before the two of them left so the dean can introduce him to Dan and Hill, Herbert looked at her one last time while giving her a sexy devilish grin and a flirtatious wink making her blush total red in the process and she went back to work.

Later, her friend/brother put up an ad in the school bulletin board in case anyone went looking for an apartment to stay for the third year, then Katherine, Dan and Dan's blonde girlfriend Megan Halsey who is also the dean's daughter went back to his apartment.

While she was reading a science fiction and romance novel, she saw Dan and Meg coming in the living room.

Her friend/brother was under the blanket chasing Meg, she always knew that part of the movie, she had to admit it was funny when she first saw it, when Meg opened the apartment door, they saw Herbert in the doorway, then he showed Dan the ad that he put in the school, when Herbert was about to respond his question, she told Dan who he was while she looked up from her novel, he saw her sitting in the sofa while giving her the same thing back at the university, she blushed and went back to reading in order to hide her blushing face so he wouldn't notice, even though he already did noticed it on her face.

While she was writing her story, she didn't notice someone entering her room, he has chocolate brown hair, a pair of large black glasses, white shirt, a suit jacket, dark eyes, long black necktie, black dress pants and black dress shoes, it was Herbert West entering her room, he knew very well he wasn't supposed to enter without her permission, like he always do with her when she wants to enter his room since her room was next to his, he did like her a lot when they first met at the university.

She was beautiful, cute, sexy, attractive, strong, courageous, adorable, intelligent, short tempered, honest, kindest, politest, bubbliest, resourceful, loyal, shy, tough, level headed and a serious woman that he ever met, the problem is he doesn't knows if she feels the same way for him, he's only nice and social with her but not to anyone else expect for her.

He noticed at what she was wearing; she was wearing a short sleeved sky blue shirt with a black vest underneath the shirt, a black mini skirt with black shorts that went down to her thighs underneath, knee length black boots instead of her usual black combat boots, her usual black fingerless gloves, a golden bracelet in her right wrist, a wristwatch in her left wrist, her usual pair of lavender, white and brown medium sized framed OP glasses, a golden necklace around her neck with an autism shaped pendant and matching golden earrings.

He had to admit, she looks very attractive and sexy including when she was wearing a skirt, he noticed that she was doing something in her sketchbook, she is writing something, he asked her one time what she was writing, but the answer he got was her blushing furiously and told him that he can't see what she was writing, but this time, he won't take a 'no' for an answer, he walked up towards her since she didn't noticed he was in her room.

When she finished she was working on, she put the pencil down and looked at it for a moment to see if there weren't any errors, she always tends to do errors whenever she writes a story, so she always has to fix them, most of them in her sketchbook were her other stories, drawings, inventions, equations in perfecting the reagent and fashion designs, she always has it labeled just in case since her sketchbook was big so it has a lot of pages and it never runs out of page cause of her magic.

When she was about to go to the kitchen to cook some food, she saw Herbert inside her room, her heart was beating fast and her breathing stopped, what was he was doing in her room, more importantly, how come she didn't sensed him coming here, guess she was in deep thought and distracted that she didn't noticed him coming in.

"Uh…hey Herbert, what's up?" Katherine said to Herbert awkwardly possibly a blush came to her lovely face, he just grinned at her blushing face, he always thought her blush was cute and adorable, every time she was with him, she blushes and look away from his handsome face including when he flirts with her when they're not working or alone.

Hell even trying to talk to him trying not to get her embarrassed in front of him including when Dan teases her about her crush on him, when she was about to leave before she does something embarrassing in front of him, his cold hand gently grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled her towards him, she blushed furiously, she heard him say

"How long are you in love with me?" Herbert asked Katherine curiously, she looked at him in shock and disbelief, did she heard him right, she thought to herself

"What?" Katherine asked confused

"I said, how long are you in love with me?" Herbert repeated his question to Katherine but in a gentle way rather than a demand or command, she blushed cherry red, did he figured out that she was love with him, she figured Dan told him or somehow he knew cause of her blushing face, his flirting, looking away from his handsome face and trying to have a conversation with him, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down to keep herself from fainting, going into shock or getting herself a heart attack, when she finally calmed herself down and confessed

"Yeah, for some time now, when we first met and when you first came here," Katherine confessed while she looked away from him with a light blush, expecting a rejection and for him to laugh at her for being stupid to fall in love with someone like him, then she felt him wrapped his assertive arms around her slender waist.

She looked at him and blushed pink when she realized her face was close to his, she saw him leaned in and then he kissed her plump lips, she froze and her mind screamed in joy, she was being kissed by the very Re-Animator himself, she mewled into the kiss and leaned in and kissed him back while she wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

They don't know how long they were kissing until their kiss expired to get some air, she blinked and looked at him in shock, she couldn't believe that he kissed her even though this was her first kiss with a man like him, she saw a light blush on his face, to her surprise.

"How long-" but Herbert cut Katherine off before she could finish her question

"When I first saw you back in the university," Herbert confessed to Katherine without hesitation, she always knew he wasn't the one to feel love and he never admits anything, as a fan of the movie franchise and the short story, she knows him inside and out, she saw a calculative glint in his eye, she arched an eyebrow at him, there was something he's not telling her, she crossed her slender arms and said

"Is there's something you're not telling me, Herb?" Katherine asked Herbert eyeing him curiously, he didn't answer her question, but instead he lend his hand for her to hold, without hesitation, she took it and he took her to his room, when they got there, he gently let go of her hand and went to look for something, it took him about a second to find it and he showed it to her, her eyes widen in shock, it was her copy of 'H.P. Lovecraft: The Complete Fiction' book, she was looking for the book everywhere in the apartment, she thought she lost her book, she always carries it around with her and never leaves it without her.

"Where did you find it? I'm been looking all over for it," Katherine said to him while he gives it back to her and she hugs it to her chest, he had a guess that the book was special and important to her, he explained that she left it in the basement when she first sneaked in the basement to see him doing experiments on Rufus after he moved in the apartment and found out that she lives with his roommate and she was his sister.

He was going to give it back to her, but he wondered the book was about then he decided to read it for a while, he had to admit it was a good book to read for once.

"You read it?" Katherine asked him shocked, he nodded at her question, then he said something that left her untracked and almost froze her into place.

"When I was about to read it, I saw the name of the owner of the book who belongs to it, it didn't even said your name but another name that I got confused at the time…" Herbert started to say before he trailed off the sentence, then he saw her face, she was sweating and feeling nervous about something but she was able to say

"Uh…what was the name of the owner who belongs the book to?" Katherine asked Herbert while laughing nervously and scratch her head in embarrassment, then he said the name that she froze completely and went to complete shock almost getting herself a complete heart attack and fainted into his room.

"Gabriela Melissa Delgado Rosa is the owner of the book; do you know who she is? We can return it to her and…Kate, Kate, are you feeling alright?" Herbert said the name of the owner then got worried and concerned when he noticed that she froze into place, she clenched the book in her hands, he figured out her real name and it wasn't her chosen name, she bit her bottom lip and accidentally outburst without thinking.

"It's me!" Katherine blurted out while she covered her mouth and she cursed under her breath, he got shocked, confused and also surprised at the two words that she said to him just now.

"What?" Herbert asked Katherine surprised but confused at the same time, she took a deep breath obviously not going to hide it from him any longer and he'll figure it out sooner or later.

"The owner who belongs the book is me, it's just that's my real name," Katherine revealed to Herbert with guilt written on her lovely face, he took a minute to process at what she said to him, it was her real name, he thought that her name was Katherine, he looked at her telling to explain the whole truth but in a gentle way he doesn't want to force her because they just already confessed their feelings to each other.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not from here, I'm an autism with Asperger syndrome, I'm from another world where everything is fictional, you and the others doesn't exist, you are just a fictional character from a story and a movie franchise, I got fascinated with the story and the movies when I was just about 16 years old, after watching the movies and reading the story a couple of times, I grew fascinated and fallen in love with you, when I finished college, I studied to be an engineer, a doctor, author, scientist and a technician, a portal appeared out of nowhere in my bedroom, I was 24 when that happened, it started to suck me inside, I tried to call for help, but it was too late, I already got transported with the book you see in my hands, I woke up in this very house with Dan watching over me, I started to explain everything to him, he didn't believe me at first, but when he saw the book in my hands and read the story for a minute and he believed in me, if I was going to stay here with him, I had to change my name so nobody won't get suspicious including Hill, I changed my name to Katherine Rebecca Cain as you and the others known me as Daniel Cain's sister with autism condition, that's my whole story, you can lash out at me if you want, I deserved it," Katherine explained the whole thing to Herbert while she looked away from him that tears of guilt began to fall out of her eyes, as proof she showed him her memories back where she came from with her powers.

He was silent after she explained, she was a fan of his and more importantly, she was in love with him when she was sixteen (16) years old, he couldn't believe he fallen in love with a fan from another world, he wanted to say why she and Dan didn't tell him anything, but after she showed him her memories in his mind, the whole thing was the truth and she wasn't joking around, she was serious about what she said to him just now.

He saw she was about to leave his room, totally expecting a rejection from him, he gently grab her arm, she looked at him in shock, tears of guilty were still there, he pulled her towards him until her body was close to his, she struggled to get him to let go of her, but his grip was so strong, so she couldn't break free from his grip, he gently took her book away from her arm and puts it in his bed, he wrapped his assertive arms around her to prevent her from escaping, then he kissed her before she could even protest and drinking in her guilt and her tears, she mewled and leans into him and kissed him back giving everything she got and conveying just how much she loves him back in her home-world.

After their kiss expired, she stayed in his arms for a while, she felt his fingers running through her beautiful waist length brown hair with its pink fuchsia and sky blue highlights (her hairstyle is same as _Yuki Kuran_ from _Vampire Knight_ in her _vampire form_), he took her and sat her gently in his bed, with him holding her in his arms, they were quiet for a few minutes neither of them had said a word, enjoying the peace and quiet around them until she started to say

"Does that mean that we both are now…?" Katherine trailed off for a moment until they repeated together at the same time

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" they both repeated at the same time, she giggles while he smiled at her lovely face because they repeated at the same time, he just shrugged and kissed her cheek, she took that as a yes from him, she picked up her book and began to read it with him next to her reading it with her, they read it for a while until she let out a cute yawn, making him smile in amusement, she was tired after the whole day she had, she closed her book and when she was about to head to her room, he carried her bridal style to her room, she blushed a bit but smiled when he did that, when they got there, he gently put her down in her bed, she snapped her fingers and changed their clothes into their pajamas, she was wearing a black crop top that reveal her midriff, black bootie shorts with white on the sides and her favorite Transformers Autobot/Decepticon reversible hoodie jacket while he wore his usual pj's.

He decided to stay with her, since they are starting their relationship and since her bed was huge, he could fit in the bed with her, he lied next to her and securely wrapped his arms around her, never once letting her go and they took off their glasses and she puts them in the nightstand beside her, she snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep, he smiled at her sleeping form, he kissed her forehead and fell asleep with Gabriela Delgado/Katherine Rebecca Cain in his arms, both unaware that Dan took a picture of them and went back to his room to sleep.

*18 years later, after Beyond Re-Animator*

She smiled at the day when they confessed their feelings for each other, she remembered the dates they had, before his arrest 13 years ago, when she read that he got arrested on the newspaper, she was heartbroken and broke into tears, it took an effort of her friend/brother and her friends to comfort, she tried to date again, but it wasn't the same without the love of her life and she couldn't bring herself to date anyone else but him, because he won her heart and they both love each other so much and they were inseparable, never leaving each other's side and always had their backs for each other.

She was wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt with a Herbert West/The Re-Animator vs. Dr. Carl Hill logo on the front, her usual black pants with pockets at the knees, her usual black combat boots, her usual golden bracelet that said her real name and her chosen name on it in her right wrist, her usual wristwatch in her left wrist, her usual black headband, her usual pair of lavender, white and brown medium sized framed OP glasses, her usual black fingerless gloves, her usual police armor underneath her shirt, her usual golden necklace with a Cthulhu shaped pendant and her autism golden earrings.

She got pregnant with his child a few years back, she sent him a photo of their child after she heard which prison he was in, she had a beautiful baby as a result, she named her Melody Rebecca West with her using his last name, when her daughter asked about her father, she told her everything about him, she cried after she told her that he got arrested before she was even born and she told her that he will come back to them soon, her daughter also has autism condition with Asperger syndrome, the same condition as her mother.

She was a sprinting image of her mother and her father; it always kind of reminded her of him, she was grown into a beautiful young lady like when she was young even though she was still young cause of her immortality, she offered him to give him a copy of her immortality a few years, but he told her when he was ready for her to do it in case if he wants to keep continuing his experiments with her helping him.

She heard a knock on her door, she wondered who was at the door, it could be the delivery man, pizza boy, etc., she walked towards the door, when she opened the door to see who it was, her heart stopped beating and her eyes widen in shock and surprise to see it was the man she missed so terribly in 13 years that kept the both of them apart, how he was able to get away from prison.

She remembered in the third movie that he escaped from prison by taking off his glasses so that nobody would recognize him, surprisingly nobody did recognize him with his glasses off, since she's the only who recognizes him without his glasses on, she had to admit it was a clever tactic, to see she wasn't imagining the whole thing and if really was him, she started to say

"Herbert, is that really you?" Katherine said to the lover she had been apart for so long, she saw him smile weakly and nodded at her question while opening his arms for her to jump in, tears of pure joy and happiness began to fall from her beautiful brown eyes, she ran up towards him and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly, he returned the affection, he also missed her so terribly during his time in prison, she was his only light from keeping him to go insane and mad, he stroked her back in soothing circles to calm her down, he had a guess she's finding it hard to believe.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until they heard a voice behind her

"Mom, who's at the door?" someone asked Katherine while the figure appeared, Melody Rebecca West has inherited her mother's waist length brown hair expect that her hair has blue and purple highlights and body structure and her father's dark eyes and face structure, she was wearing a purple shirt with a black vest underneath her shirt, a black mini skirt, knee length black boots, reading glasses, a silver necklace around her neck with the autism shaped pendant and matching earrings, a bracelet in her right wrist, a wristwatch in her left wrist, black fingerless gloves and a ring in her index finger, when she saw her mother with a man holding her, she wondered who he is, then she said

"Mom, who is that man hugging you?" Melody asked her mother while looking at the man confused, she looked at her daughter then at Herbert who was surprised to see it was their daughter all grown up, then he looked at her silently questioning her, she nodded with a smile, she looked back at Melody and said

"Melody darling, this is Herbert West, he's your father," Katherine answered her only daughter's question still with a smile on her lovely face, her dark eyes widen in shock and surprise at her mother's answer, she looked at Herbert and said

"Dad? Is that really you?" Melody asked her father, she remembered when she was 13 years old, her mother showed her the pictures of him and her together, she saw him smile a little more and said

"Yes sweetheart, it's really me," Herbert answered to his only daughter, she began to tear up finally seeing her father for the first time in her life, she ran up towards him and hugs him tightly telling him how much she wanted to meet him, he returned the affection barely keeping himself from tearing up seeing his only daughter all grown up into a beautiful young lady, just like her beautiful mother, he saw her picture when she was a baby that his beloved sent him back when he was in prison.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until Melody left to go out with her friends, leaving only Katherine and Herbert alone in the house, they went to the living room and sat at the sofa, with him holding her in his arms, they haven't seen each other in 13 years, he looked down at her who has her head on his chest, he was guilty for doing this to her, if he should have listened to her in the first place, he shouldn't have been in prison and see his daughter born and growing up into she is now.

"I'm so sorry," Herbert said quietly to Katherine who is also his fan, she looked up at him and saw his guiltiness written all over his face and she is also surprised that he's apologizing since he never says that to everyone around him expect for her of course.

"For what?" Katherine asked confused

"For not listening to you at that day I got arrested," Herbert answered, she remembered the time when she told him what's going to happen to him next, he didn't listened to her and went out to find a corpse to experiment on anyways, she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I forgive you," Katherine answered accepting his apology, they looked at each other for a while until he puts his assertive arm around her, pulled her close to him and capturing her lips in his into a long affectionate kiss, it's been 13 years since they last kissed, she mewled into the kiss, leaning in and she returned it, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck while he wrapped his other assertive arm around her slender waist as his fingers ran through her hair gently, he missed the feeling of her plump lips in his so terribly after 13 years that kept them apart, they continued for a few minutes until it lead them to have sex with each other.

After their bodies couldn't stand their physical act of love, they took a moment to cool down, they lied into each other's arms, and she has her head in his chest listening to his heartbeat while he ran his fingers through her beautiful hair with greatest care, she sighed contently and relaxed in his arms and wrapped her slender arms around him, she remembered when both him and her celebrated their first Valentine's Day together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

*Flashback, a few years ago, after Re-Animator and before Bride of Re-Animator, Valentine's Day*

Katherine Rebecca Cain woke up at the morning of Valentine's Day, it's been a few months since her and Herbert West became boyfriend and girlfriend, when she told Dan about their relationship, he was surprised that their roommate also had feelings for her, he approved of their relationship and they began to go out on a couple of dates for the next few months, they enjoyed each other's company, they had the same interests, they like the dead, to experiment, to read, the peace and quiet around them, they do the same grins/smirks/smiles at the same time, etc., they always have a lot of things in common.

She sits up and stretches her slender arms up for a while, it was a good sleep, she slept herself like a baby in a fluffy cloud as a bed, she grabbed her glasses from her nightstand and puts them on, she noticed something on the bed, and it was a breakfast tray in her bed, in the tray, there was a fresh toasted turkey ham and cheese sandwich, a glass of orange juice, a bowl of marshmallows, a red, blue, bright pink and white roses in a vase and a card that on the front said 'Happy Valentine's Day!'.

She grabbed the card from the tray and read it, it said 'Happy Valentine's Day, my beautiful rose, Herbert West/The Re-Animator', she smiled at the words in the note, she remembered today it was Valentine's Day, she started to eat her breakfast, when she finished her breakfast, she grabbed one of the roses from the vase and smelled it, she sighed contently at the smell just as her boyfriend Herbert came into her room with a smile on his face.

"You liked your valentine's gift?" Herbert asked Katherine while he sat beside her on the edge of her bed; she puts the tray aside and kissed his cheek.

"You made the breakfast yourself? Didn't expected that you can cook, since I always cook the food around here," Katherine asked him with a surprised tone, he nodded at her question, she looked at him, her beautiful brown eyes looking at his dark ones, for a mad scientist like him, he's really sweet, gentle, caring, charmer, social, teaser, playful, bookworm, understanding, flirter she would like to add in the list and actually fun to hang around with, since she's the only one who successfully cracked him out of his shell and he only acts like that when he was with her but not to anyone else, only her and just her only, how lucky that she got him as a BF, she sighs with a sad smile on her lovely face.

"I can't remember how really I felt this way with anyone else or even around with anyone including with my relatives and my friends," Katherine suddenly said rather to herself than him, who listened at what she said and sensed that she was a bit down.

"Since when?" Herbert couldn't help but ask Katherine the question, her plump lips quirked to one side while she gived another sigh and looked down to her lap as she felt him putting his hand on her right shoulder and squeeze it for comfort also tilted her head up gently making her look up at him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Herbert asked Katherine with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know if I should tell you," Katherine answered Herbert still with a sad smile, looking unsure if she should tell him or not.

"Please, for me?" Herbert asked Katherine again but this time doing the puppy dog eyes, she always thought that his puppy dog eyes were absolutely cute and adorable even combined with his large glasses and huge eyes, even when pouts cutely, adorably and innocently that always made her laugh a lot and she always thought that it was cute when always do it, his puppy dog eyes are even more cuter and adorable than hers.

"You're not letting this go, are you, Herb?" Katherine asked Herbert still with a sad smile, he shook his head still doing the puppy dog eyes, she sighs in defeat and said

"All right, fine, I'll tell you," Katherine answered Herbert already gived up, he gives a grin of succession, making her roll her brown eyes at him playfully added with a smile, she took a deep breath and started to explain

"I haven't felt like this ever since my granddad and my best friend died and ever since my previous boyfriend and I broke up," Katherine said to Herbert still with the sad smile, she looked at him in the eyes, she saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes but he also has understanding ones, she decided to continue

"Before coming here, my granddad was sick; he was my mom's dad and dad to my two uncles, he died of stroke and like I said he was sick at that time, he was my first relative to die, I loved my granddad so much including my cousins, my mom and the others, I went to his funeral and I didn't show any emotion during the whole funeral,

I completely broke down two times, after the first four years of his death, my best friend who was in elementary school and middle school with me, she died in a car accident, when I read about her death in the newspaper, I broke down and started to cry, first my granddad dies and then my best friend dies,

I couldn't even handle the pain inside me, their deaths caused me to change my whole being, I wanted to revive them so badly so I can be with them again, but it was impossible since my world, reanimation and everything is all fictional, I was forced to move on with my life while I still carried those two pains inside me and it shattered my whole being and changed me into what I'm now," Katherine said to Herbert as she began to tear up and started to cry, he immediately felt sympathy towards the Lovecraftian/Re-Animator fan girl, he had no idea that she carried the pain of their deaths for the rest of her life, he really shouldn't have asked her that question, now that he knows it was personal to her.

He wrapped his assertive arms around her and gently pulled her close to him while she cried on his neck, he felt the wetness in her neck, he really feels sorry for her, he started to stroke her back in soothing circles in order to calm her down as she cried there, he whispered sweet nothingness in her ear, after she was calmed down, they enjoy the rest of their Valentine's Day together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

*Present*

"Gaby, Gaby, are you alright?"

Katherine snapped out of her thoughts after remembering their first Valentine's Day together.

"Hmm, what?" Katherine said already snapped out of her thoughts

"You spaced out on me for an hour, something on your mind, sweetie?" Herbert asked Katherine as he brushed a few strands of her beautiful hair behind her ear with pure gentle, love and kindness gleaming in his beautiful but attractive dark eyes added with a smile on his usually handsome face, she looked at him, she shrugged along with a smile.

"Nothing much, really, just remembering our first Valentine's Day together," Katherine answered his question with a smile on her lovely face

"Again, I'm so sorry about their deaths," Herbert apologized to Katherine

"Nah, it's alright, I just needed to get it off my chest ever since that day, even though I still carry the pain inside me, I was be able to move on with my life in order to forget it so I won't be upset all the time," Katherine said to her longtime lover accepting his apology, she saw him getting up from her bed and went to look for something in his shirt pocket and in his dress pants pocket, she began to sit up from her bed confused, she saw him walked back towards the bed, he gives something to her, it was a flat black box with a pink fuchsia bow wrapped around it, she looked at him, she could tell he was nervous.

She unwrapped the bow and opened the lid, she saw it was a golden heart shaped locket, she thought it was beautiful, she opened the locket, she saw a picture of him and her together, she had her arm around his neck while she had her free arm doing a peace sign with her fingers and a big smile showing her whole white teeth on her lovely face and he had his assertive arm around her waist while looking at her with a biggest grin on his face, the picture was taken years ago on their Valentine's Day date together.

"I should have given this to you years ago before I got arrested and there's more to the locket, babe and I have it engraved, look on the back, I hope you like it," the mad scientist/re-animator said to his longtime lover and fan with a loving smile and a light blush on his face, she closed the locket and turned the heart around and saw the enragement.

It said 'H.W./R.A. and G.D./K.C. the Re-Animator lovers and soulmates for eternity and for life, when I first saw you back at the university, my heart skipped a beat, I thought you were beautiful, sexy and attractive back then, I felt like I found my one true soulmate, we have the same interests and grins/smiles/smirks, you had been the only one who broke me out of my shell, shared my past life with, you had always been there for me when I'm needed the most, I always love when you smile, your intelligence, your fan knowledge, your cuteness, your beautiful brown eyes, your beautiful brown hair, when you have your glasses on and even without them on, it reveals more of your inner and outer beauty, your courage, your toughness by the times you saved my life and by the time I saved yours, your smile and kindness washes my anger and rage away.

Your kindness, you're so beautiful, sexy and attractive, your beauty, when you turn into a beautiful kitsune and your partial transformation, your playfulness, your tomboyish, your always resourceful, your undying loyalty, you're an understanding woman, I also love when your serious, your always helpful with the others, I love your stories, your singing voice, when you're playing music, even when you fight, your willpower never breaks, your jokes, you always love to laugh at my jokes because you always thought I was funny and I should be a comedian.

You always have my back and defend me in difficult situations, your worriedness, since those times you thought I was dead ever since the Massacre in the Miskatonic and the Bride fiasco, you always know I come back alive and you ran into my comforting assertive arms and comfort you, I promise myself that I always protect you and always come back to you, I love you with all my soul and heart, my beautiful rose, your longtime lover and soulmate, Herbert West/The Re-Animator', the Lovecraftian/Re-Animator fan girl had tears of pure happiness and love build up in her beautiful brown eyes, she looked up at him and said

"Even though the both of us confessed our feelings years ago, you really mean all those kind words for me?" Katherine asked Herbert with tears still in her eyes, she saw in his eyes that they were serious and not joking around, she saw him crouch down to her sitting position, and she saw the most pure love gleaming in his eyes and the most loving smile that she ever saw in him.

"Even though we did confessed our feelings years ago, I never once get to tell you the reason why, I meant every word, I always found you the most beautiful, sexy, attractive, intelligent, special, kindest and a serious woman in my whole life and ever since we met back at the university and I couldn't ask for any other woman or girl to be with, but you and I'm glad that I found the love of my life and my one true soulmate," Herbert said to his longtime lover and fan with his loving smile and his voice was filled with love, more tears build up in her eyes, she launched herself towards him and kissed him with joy and happiness as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he returns her kiss gladly and wrapped his assertive arms around her and lifting her up to her feet.

During their kiss, her partial transformation triggered itself, two kitsune/fox ears appeared on her head, whiskers-like marks appeared on each side of her cheeks, her hair grew longer that it reached down to her legs and it ties up in two twin tails ponytails with pink fuchsia and black futuristic ribbons (her hairstyle is same as the Virtual Diva Japanese Pop Idol Miku Hatsune), her canine teeth and her nails grew longer and sharper, a red-orange fox tail appeared and her eyes changed to red slitted eyes, the kiss continued for a few minutes and their kiss expired, they looked at each other with love gleaming in their eyes and with smiles on their faces and he grabbed the locket and he puts it around her neck.

"And that's not all," the mad scientist/re-animator said to the Lovecraftian/Re-Animator fan girl with a loving smile, she looked at him confused, she saw him going onto one knee, take her right hand in his left hand, he held out something for her, it was black velvet box, she opened it and saw what was inside, it was a gold band clustered with Amethyst gems around it with a Sapphire gem on the center with diamonds around the gem, her red eyes widen as she saw the jewel before her, the ring was beautiful, but not just any ring, it was a compromise and an engagement ring, she looked at him in shock and surprised and he recited the words from the locket

"When I first saw you back at the university, my heart skipped a beat, I thought you were beautiful, sexy and attractive back then, I felt like I found my one true soulmate, we have the same interests and grins/smiles/smirks, you had been the only one who broke me out of my shell, shared my past life with, you had always been there for me when I'm needed the most, I always love when you smile, your intelligence, your fan knowledge, your cuteness, your beautiful brown eyes, your beautiful brown hair, when you have your glasses on and even without them on, it reveals more of your inner and outer beauty, your courage, your toughness by the times you saved my life and by the time I saved yours.

Your smile and kindness washes my anger and rage away, your kindness, you're so beautiful, sexy and attractive, your beauty, when you turn into a beautiful kitsune and your partial transformation, your playfulness, your tomboyish, your always resourceful, your undying loyalty, you're an understanding woman, I also love when your serious, your always helpful with the others, I love your stories, your singing voice, when you're playing music, even when you fight, your willpower never breaks, your jokes, you always love to laugh at my jokes because you always thought I was funny and I should be a comedian.

You always have my back and defend me in difficult situations, your worriedness, since those times you thought I was dead ever since the Massacre in the Miskatonic and the Bride fiasco, you always know I come back alive and you ran into my comforting assertive arms and comfort you, I promise myself that I always protect you and always come back to you, I care about you a lot and I love you with all my soul and heart, my beautiful rose and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Herbert said to Katherine with a loving smile as he took a deep breath and said the words that she wanted to hear.

"I wanted to ask you this question years ago ever since my arrest and I can't hold this any longer, Gabriela Melissa Delgado Rosa/Katherine Rebecca Cain, the autism with Asperger syndrome, the Lovecraftian/Re-Animator fan girl and the world's most bestselling author in your homeworld and in my world, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my loving and caring wife?" Herbert asked Katherine, hoping that she'll accept his proposal, more tears began to build up in her eyes, was he asking her to marry him, she had been waiting for him to said that for a long time, she looked at him and smiles at him.

"You handsome and gorgeous mad scientist/re-animator, yes, a millions times yes, of course I'll marry you Herbert West/The Re-Animator," Katherine answered happily, accepting his proposal in marriage, he smiled lovingly at her acceptance as he began to tear up, she accepted his proposal in marriage, he got the engagement ring out of the box and gently puts it in her right index finger in her right hand as he hugged her and twirls her around and kissed her with pure love gleaming in his eyes and his tears was still falling as he wrapped his assertive arms around her, she returned his kiss gladly as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, they continued kissing for an hour until their daughter Melody came into the room and saw them kissing while making a disgusting face

"Eww! Mom, Dad! That's so disgusting! Yuck!" Melody said to both of her parents in disgust as she saw her mother and father pulled apart after their kiss expired just as they heard her complain, they looked at each other and started to laugh in amusement as Katherine snapped her fingers and their clothes were on them once again.

"Well, your gonna just that when you get a boyfriend one day," Katherine said to Melody clearly amused at her daughter, Melody stuck her tongue at the both of them annoyed and then got confused after she got rid of her annoyance.

"By the way, Mom, why are you two kissing about?" Melody asked Katherine confused while raising an eyebrow at the both of them, the Lovecraftian/Re-Animator fan girl held out her right hand and showed her daughter her engagement ring, making her daughter's dark eyes widen in shock and surprise and baring her white teeth in a smile.

"He asked you to marry him?!" Melody asked her mother in shock and surprise, they nodded at their daughter's question, making her tear up, ran up to her parents and hugs them while saying 'That's great news!' making the both of her parents returned the hug, now that the mad scientist/re-animator came back to both Katherine and Melody and reunited with the love of his life, they can now spend the rest of their whole life as a family.


End file.
